Si fuera un cuento de Grimm
by LadyEpona93
Summary: Eugene es un prestigioso profesor de Literatura en la universidad de Corona, experto en los hermanos Grimm. Rapunzel es una tímida estudiante de Arte que no puede soportar más la reclusión a la que la somete Gothel, su tiránica tutora. Cuando ella huye de casa, los caminos de ambos se cruzarán, siendo atrapados en un mundo de mágicas sensaciones que creían perdido por su pasado.
1. Escapando

_**Rapunzel pov.**_

Maldición, ¿cómo se me ha ocurrido escaparme de casa en un momento como éste? Aunque en el bus se está a gusto, no tardará en llegar a final de trayecto, y afuera está lloviendo a cántaros. Tendré que bajar tarde o temprano. De repente, noto ese punzante dolor en la nuca de nuevo; es la herida que ha hecho Gothel hace apenas una hora, tengo que curarla en cuanto pueda. Me extraña que semejante golpe no me hubiera provocado un derrame cerebral, pero en fin, al menos estoy a salvo y lejos de ella... por ahora.

Sólo quedan tres paradas más hasta la estación de autobuses, atravesando en la periferia de Corona, donde el paisaje deja atrás los altos edificos para dar paso a unos cuantos barrios de chalés, casas rústicas y algún solitario bloque de apartamentos. La vista aquí es sin duda más agradable, pero no puedo perderme en ello; tengo que encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche. No sé cómo me las arreglaré después, pero ahora me encuentro demasiado cansada para pensar en una solución. Si al menos pudiera llamar a mis amigos, pero Gothel ha roto mi móvil.

 _¡Un segundo!_ , pienso de pronto _._

 _¡Eso es! Hook vive por aquí. Tal vez él me pueda ayudar._

Leopold Hook es el dueño del bar donde trabajo los fines de semana, desde hace dos años; a pesar de su aspecto amenazador, es un buen hombre y siempre echa una mano a quien lo necesite. Para mí es casi como un tío, o incluso un segundo padre. No quiero meterlo en problemas, pero no se me ocurre otra alternativa.

Me bajo cuando el bus se detiene en Sun Valley, la parada más cercana al barrio donde vive Hook. En apenas unos segundos estoy empapada de pies a cabeza, tengo que encontrar cuanto antes una cabina telefónica para llamarlo. A los pocos pasos me topo con una, y tengo suficientes céntimos para realizar la llamada (estoy de suerte por una vez). Me acerco rápidamente al aparato y marco el número.

-¿Quién es?-me responde una familiar voz gruñona; es comprensible cuando alguien te llama a la una de la madrugada.

-Señor Hook, soy yo, Rapunzel.

-¿Qué te pasa, chiquilla? ¿Por qué me llamas tan tarde?-su tono se moderó después de reconocer mi nombre.

-Yo... No sé qué hacer. Me he escapado de casa y...

-¡¿Que has hecho qué?! ¿Pero cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante cosa, y además de noche? La calle a estas horas es peligrosa...

-Lo sé, pero no aguantaba más. Mi tutora... Gothel me ha pegado. Se puso muy violenta y no me vi capaz de seguir estando allí, con ella.

Desde la otra línea oigo que Hook suelta una especie de ronco suspiro, antes de seguir preguntando.

-¿Dónde te encuentras?

-En la parada del barrio Sun Valley.

-Bien. No te muevas de ahí, voy a buscarte.

-Muchas gracias, señor.

Cuando cuelgo el teléfono, suspiro aliviada; por fin ocurre algo bueno. No sé cómo podré agradecerle esto a Hook, pero prometo que en cuanto pueda lo haré. Un chillido apagado se hace oír desde dentro de mi mochila: Pascal se ha despertado. Mi amiguito verde asoma la cabeza por la abertura de la solapa y me mira como diciendo _"¿Qué hacemos aquí?"_.

-No pasa nada, Pascal-le tranquilizo mientras le acaricio la escamosa cresta-Todo va ir bien...

Me aguanto las lágrimas, que me llevaba guardando desde que dejé atrás la casa, y mi camaleón vuelve a acomodarse dentro de la bolsa para dormir. No sé si las cosas van a ir bien, últimamente nada va bien.

* * *

Cuando llegamos al apartamento de Hook, dejo mi húmeda y pesada mochila en el suelo, con cuidado de no despertar a Pascal, permitiendo así que mis hombros descansen un poco, aunque sigo muy mojada por la lluvia. Mi jefe corre hacia el baño y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos regresa con una toalla.

-Ten, sécate antes de que te resfríes-me dice mientras me tiende la prenda-Vamos a mirar esa herida.

Una vez que me he secado bien el pelo, Hook me examina el corte para después desinfectármelo con alcohol etílico.

-Menos mal, no es profunda-me informó- Pero igualmente te llevaré al médico a que te la cure como es debido. Si quieres puedes darte una ducha antes, te sentará bien.

-Muchas gracias, señor Hook.

-Te tengo dicho que me llames Leopold.

Le sonrío agradecida, aunque respondo a su comentario, y me encamino deprisa hacia el cuarto de baño.

A los pocos minutos, me meto bajo el agua de la ducha y dejo que me quite la humedad de la piel, reconfortándome con su calor. Pero la relajación se acaba desvaneciendo en cuanto las imágenes de la reciente discusión con Gothel me vuelven a la mente:

 _-¡Estúpida niña, te ordené que no salieras!-me espetó mientras los ojos le brillaban con furia, como si fueran perlas viejas y a punto de romperse._

 _-Sólo he ido a la academia a recoger mis pinceles, me los había olvidado..._

 _-¡No me mientas!-eso fue lo último que me dijo antes de azotarme en el rostro con la mano._

 _La paliza fue tal que me hizo caer de espaldas, golpeándome contra la esquina de la mesa de la cocina antes de terminar en el suelo. Estuve aturdida durante unos segundos, pero en seguida noté cómo un fino hilo de sangre empezaba a fluir de mi nuca y a derramarse por la parte de atrás del cuello. Me llevé la mano a la zona lastimada, aún sin creérmelo, y vi el líquido rojo manchando mis dedos; sabía que el corte no era mortal, pero aún así me asusté mucho._

 _-Oh, lo siento mucho, mi pequeña Rapunzel-las palabras de Gothel parecían suaves, pero su miraba de altanería me revelaba que no estaba arrepentida en absoluto- Ya has visto lo que me obligas a hacer._

 _Ella me acarició fríamente la cabeza, lo que provocó que me doliese más la herida, para después acercar su rostro al mío, con una horrenda sonrisa._

 _-No vuelvas a mentirme, y mucho menos a desobedecerme-me sentenció antes de marcharse de la cocina, dejándome allí, sola... como siempre._

Tengo ganas de llorar, pero apenas logro dejar escapar un lamento, tal vez el haberle contado a mi jefe la situación me haya aliviado un poco. Necesitaba contárselo a alguien, y no me equivoqué al pensar en Hook.

No pienso regresar a casa, nunca. Tengo que buscar la manera de buscarme la vida y salir adelante; la cuestión es cómo. Mi madre siempre decía que a la hora de elaborar un plan, hay que priorizar lo más importante; lo cual, en este momento, es ir al médico y superar la primera noche lejos de mi violenta tutora.


	2. ¿Quién es esta chica?

**Eugene pov.**

Nadie sabe cuánto odio corregir exámenes, sobre todo los de la convocatoria de junio. Lo único bueno es que son los últimos hasta el curso que viene, hasta dentro de seis meses en la convocatoria de diciembre; y que este año no ha habido muchos alumnos suspensos. Respiro aliviado cuando, por fin, termina esta tortura. Todos mis alumnos pasarán mi asignatura con notas aceptables, muy buenas la mitad de ellos. En ocasiones así, me siento orgulloso de ser profesor, a pesar de que ciertos académicos no le den importancia a la materia que enseño. Pero ahora mismo me da igual; al infierno con todo, ¡que vivan las venideras vacaciones!

 _¡Basta, Eugene! Pareces un adolescente recién graduado en vez de un profesor de Literatura_ , me digo a mí mismo para tratar de mantener la compostura, pero no puedo evitarlo; pronto llegarán los ansiados días libres.

Miro las nuevas ediciones críticas de cuentos medievales y las revistas sobre literatura, que esperan sobre el escritorio a que los lea de una vez. Falta muy poco, sólo una semana más y ya podré hundirme en esas páginas, y también en los deliciosos _martinis_ de los locales nocturnos del centro de Corona; a saber cuántas hermosas mujeres estarán esperando allí a que me acerque a invitarlas a una copa y después...

 _TOC TOC TOC_

Un fuerte golpeteo en la entrada me saca de mis jugosos pensamientos y me obliga a atender al impertinente visitante.¡Son casi las tres de la madrugada! Observo por la mirilla de la puerta: es Leopold, ¿qué le traerá a estas horas? Espero que no sea nada relacionado con la gente de la asociación. Cuando abro la puerta, me doy cuenta de que no viene sólo; lo acompaña una joven de cabello largo y rubio, que tiene la mirada fijada en el suelo. Parece estar en shock.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto a mi viejo amigo.

-Necesito tu ayuda, Eugene. Sabes que no te lo pediría si tuviera otra alternativa- Hook entra con la muchacha, rodeándole hombro con su enorme brazo.

-Ni siquiera sé aún de lo que estás hablando.

Cierro la puerta y me sitúo enfrente de ellos.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Quién es esta chica?

-Se llama Rapunzel Golden, trabaja como camarera en mi bar los fines de semana, ¿te acuerdas?

-Aaah, sí. ¿Es esa muchacha tan agradable de la que me tienes hablado?

La aludida se sonroja, pero no se preocupa por ocultarlo, y me miró con cierta cautela, como si me estuviera analizando de arriba abajo. Es tímida, pero no una persona sumisa, eso está claro.

-Se ha escapado de casa -continúa explicándome Leopold- Su tutora la ha golpeado y le hizo un corte en la cabeza. No tiene a dónde ir, y no puedo dejarla dormir en mi casa porque no tengo habitación de invitados, y mi sofá está demasiado viejo y arruinado para que duerma en él.

-¿No has pensado en alquilarle la habitación de un hostal?

-¡Sabes que en estos últimos meses no nado en dinero precisamente, Eugene! Tuve que hacer un par de reformas en el bar y no cuento con lo suficiente como para pagarle una habitación decente a Rapunzel.

-¿Entonces qué quieres de mí?, ¿qué tengo que ver con todo ésto?

-¿No lo has entendido todavía, verdad?

Sí lo había hecho, pero no quería admitirlo.

-¿Podrías dejarla estar aquí hasta que ella encuentre un sitio donde vivir?

-¿Y qué pasa con el albergue de Corona Souls? ¿No hay una cama para ella?

-No, Eugene. Está todo lleno, ¿es que no lo recuerdas?

Es verdad, en estos últimos días muchas personas indigentes habían solicitado asilo en el albergue de nuestra asociación; no quedaba ni un sitio libre.

 _¡Joder!_ , grité desesperado para mis adentros.

 _¡No puedo creer que me esté pasando esto a mí!_

-Acaso no es esa nuestra función en Corona Souls, Eugene: _"Ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesite"_. Tú te comprometiste a ello.

-Claro que sí, Leopold. Pero a ayudar a personas que de verdad lo precisen, no a chiquillas fugitivas.

-Usted no tiene ni idea- nos interrumpió ella de repente; era la primera vez que la oía hablar, y lo hizo con un tono firme

Me vuelvo hacia ella para enfrentarla, esperando toparme con una mirada furiosa y echando chispas, como cualquier adolescente incomprendido. Pero es así; en sus ojos hay rabia, pero también mucho dolor.

-Necesita tanto apoyo como cualquiera -me vuelve a insistir mi viejo amigo.

Continúo observando a la chica rubia, por la mezcla de tristeza y furia que se lee en sus ojos verdes (que por alguna extraña razón, durante un simple instante, me han parecido los más bonitos que había visto en mi vida). Cargar con una chiquilla que se había fugado de su hogar no entraba en mis planes, ni por asomo. Si acepto, a saber cuánto tiempo tendría que convivir con ella; tendría que darle todos los días no sólo comida y alojamiento, sino más cosas en las que prefería no pensar ahora (mi ducha, mi salón, mi tiempo... ¡Joder, mi valioso tiempo! ¡Mis jodidas vacaciones!).

Pero, por otro lado, no puedo pasar por alto la terrible gravedad de la situación: ella se había ido por culpa de su tutora desquiciada, que por lo que veo se ha pasado mucho de la raya. Varias sensaciones angustiosas me invaden el pecho, y entonces me veo obligado a tomar la decisión.


	3. El anfitrión y la rana

**Rapunzel pov.**

 _Aún sigo sin creérmelo_ , pienso mientras acomodo mis pocas pertenencias en la enorme habitación.

El profesor Fizherbert debe disponer de un buen sueldo, porque si éste es su cuarto de invitados, no quiero imaginarme como será el suyo. La alcoba que me ha proporcionado es bastante amplia, con un baño propio y una cama individual que parece muy cómoda. Las paredes están pintadas de color arena, a juego con las mantas y las sábanas; mientras que los muebles (un armario, una cómoda y una mesita de noche) poseían un tono castaño roble. El ambiente me inspira tranquilidad, y no puedo evitar dejarme caer sobre la cama, la cual (tal y como sospechaba) era mullida y muy confortable. Ésta será mi nueva habitación mientras permanezca aquí, hasta que encuentre algún piso que pueda permitirme.

Dejo escapar un suspiro mientras recuerdo lo que acaba de pasar:

 _El profesor Fitzherbert me observó durante unos segundos. He de admitir que me resultaba difícil no fijarme en su elegante mirada, de un cálido color avellana, que inspiraban una simpatía muy contraria a la frialdad de su rostro. Sin embargo, antes de apartar la vista de la de él, pude apreciar algo más en ella, pero no sabría deducir qué. Entonces escucho la respuesta que podía ser mi salvación o la sentencia a la continuación de mis problemas._

 _-Está bien, Hook- dijo el señor Fitzherbert a mi jefe- Puede quedarse aquí._

 _-Muchas gracias, señor- intervengo, sin poder reprimir un tono esperanzado._

 _Al fin tenía una oportunidad para empezar de cero._

 _-Pero con una condición, jovencita- me contestó con una severa seriedad- No entres en mi habitación bajo ningún concepto, no toques mis apuntes ni vayas abriendo los cajones como Pedro por su casa._

 _-Eugene, ni que fuera una ladrona- lo interceptó Hook, claramente molesto._

 _Yo también me sentí algo indignada, obviamente, pero en parte comprendía que no debía de ser de su gusto tener una inquilina en su casa tan de repente._

 _-Yo no he dicho eso- continuó el profesor- Pero tengo mi privacidad, y los apuntes de mi conferencia me han llevado mucho tiempo prepararlos._

 _-Sí, lo he captado-le respondí; no quería provocar una discusión y además, estaba cansada y sólo quería dormir en paz de una maldita vez._

 _-Bien- sentenció el señor Fitzherbert, y luego se giró hacia Hook- ¿Entonces quedamos todos en paz, Leopold?_

 _-Sí, pero prométeme que la tratarás bien y que no serás tan borde con ella; ya ha sufrido suficiente por hoy._

 _Mi jefe y mi nuevo anfitrión se observan fijamente, casi con desafío, hasta que el profesor baja la vista al suelo, suspirando con (lo que me parece) resignación._

 _A aquella angustiosa escena la siguieron las despedidas. No pude evitar darle un fuerte abrazo a Hook, él no me debía nada y sin embargo, me había hecho el mayor favor que me han dado jamás. Cuando se marchó, el señor Fitzherbert me guió hasta mi nuevo cuarto._

 _-Puedes disponer de lo que quieras de esta habitación, ordénala a tu gusto y no dudes en avisarme si necesitas algo más. En el armario hay un albornoz y un par de zapatillas, y en el baño encontrarás dos botes de champú y de gel._

 _Entré en la alcoba, era tan preciosa y acogedora... Me sentí tan contenta que tuve que acallar un suspiro de entusiasmo en mi garganta._

 _-Lo siento- alegó el profesor con un tono de voz tan arrepentido como repentino, tomándome por sorpresa - No es que no me fíe de ti, pero es que la conferencia que dirigiré será dentro de tres semanas, y necesito tenerlo todo bien ordenado para cuando llegue el día y no haya ningún fallo. Perdona si te hice sentir mal, seguramente debí de parecerte un obseso del control._

 _-No, no; lo comprendo. No tiene que disculparse, señor..._

 _-Llámame Eugene. Vamos a compartir techo por un tiempo, así que olvidemos los formalismos, ¿de acuerdo?-esbozó una sonrisa (bastante atractiva si se me permite opinar) y me tendió amigablemente la mano._

 _No pude evitar sentir cierto alivio hacia aquella respuesta, y le estreché la mano. Así sellamos el final de aquella situación tan tensa que habíamos tenido hasta entonces._

Ahora estoy aquí, tumbada en el blandito colchón. Pascal sigue durmiendo, por lo que veo; es increíble que mi pequeño amigo, después de todo el alboroto que se sucedió desde que Hook me llevó al hospital hasta que me trajo a esta casa, haya podido seguir descansando tan tranquilo. Creo que debería despertarlo, no es bueno que pase tanto tiempo dentro de esa abochornante mochila. Sin embargo, cuando la abro, me quedo paralizada: Pascal no está.

-¡Oh, no!

Me pongo a buscarlo por toda la habitación; en el armario, bajo la cama, en los cajones, en el cuarto de baño, ¡hasta dentro del váter! Maldita sea, ¿dónde estás, Pascal? Me asalta la terrible idea de que tal vez se haya asomado en algún momento mientras estaba en casa de Hook o en las sala de espera del médico, y en algún instante se haya caído sin que me diera cuenta. No pierdo nada por preguntar, así que agarro mi móvil y me dispongo a llamar a mi jefe cuando, de pronto, un grito de terror sacude la casa.

-AAAHHHGGG. UNA RATA VERDE.

Es el profesor Eugene quien chilla, y la rata verde... ¡Es Pascal! ¿Pero en qué momento ha salido de la mochila?

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS? AHORA ES AZUL- sigue gritando mi anfitrión.

Corro como una exhalación hacia el salón, que es de donde provienen los alaridos, y veo a Eugene persiguiendo una pequeña figura reptante, con una enciclopedia enorme en mano.

-¡Espere, no le haga daño!- le suplico, pero no me hace caso.

Eugene lanza el libro contra mi camaleón, pero él lo esquiva a tiempo y se esconde bajo el sofá.

-Mierda, fallé. Te voy a...

-¡No lo hagas!-rápidamente me interpongo entre el profesor y mi amigo.

-¿Qué haces, Rapunzel? Tengo que echar a esa rata de aquí, o sino matarla.

-¡No es una rata! Es un camaleón, y es mi mascota.

-¿Cómo?

Me agacho y asomo la mirada debajo del sofá; ahí está el pobre Pascal, agazapado y temblando de miedo, con la piel teñida de azul.

-Ven aquí, Pascal. Ya pasó todo; te prometo que no te hará daño.

El reptil me mira con esos enormes ojitos marrones, que aún reflejan alerta, pero igualmente viene hacia mí, recuperando su corriente tono verde. Cuando sale por fin, salta hacia el hombro y me restriega la cabecita contra la mejilla, mientras gime angustiado.

-No me habías dicho que tenías una mascota- comenta Eugene mientras me mira extrañado- Y menos una rana.

-Es un camaleón.

-Lo que sea, ese bicho me ha asustado.

-Eso no te da derecho a tratarlo así; y además, está más asustado de ti que tú de él.

Me acabo de dar cuenta de que le he tratado de "tú" y no de "usted", pero en estos momentos me da igual, y también poco me importa que se enfade porque haya traído un animal aquí, no pienso permitir este trato hacia Pascal.

-¿Vas a tenerlo aquí?-me pregunta el profesor con una mueca.

-Sí- respondo con decisión, bajo ningún concepto voy a echar a mi amigo de mi lado.

Eugene pasea rápidamente la mirada de mí a Pascal durante unos minutos, parece que está reflexionando sobre un asunto de vida o muerte.

-Está bien. Pero no lo quiero correteando por la casa, y mucho menos por la cocina. Déjalo en tu habitación, por favor.

-Muchas gracias, Eugene.

-No hay de qué, pero mantén a esa rana lejos de mí.

-Camaleón.

-Da igual.

No me apetece continuar con esta absurda conversación sobre _"Quién es quién, versión reptil_ ", así que giro sobre mis talones y me encamino hacia mi cuarto.

-No te preocupes, amigo- le digo a Pascal mientras trato de calmarlo acariciándole la cabeza- En el fondo no es tan malo. Ya verás que cuando te conozca mejor os llevaréis muy bien.

 _Aunque, en verdad, por ahora dudo mucho que hasta yo me lleve bien con él_ ; confesé para mis adentros.

-Rapunzel- me detengo al oír la voz del profesor, que tras mirarme unos instantes con lo parece arrepentimiento, me dice al fin- Que tengas unas buenas noches, si necesitas algo avísame.

-Lo haré; gracias y buenas noches, Eugene.

 _Bueno, tal vez tarde un poquito menos en caerme bien_ ; vuelvo a reflexionar en mi mente, justo antes de entrar en mi habitación para por fin descansar lo que queda de esta locura de noche.


	4. En la casa del ermitaño

_**A mis queridos lectores (de los cuales no esperaba para nada tener tantos) aquí os traigo el cuatro capítulo. En primer lugar, os pido disculpas por el tiempo que he tardado en actualizar: por un lado, anduve ocupada con reuniones familiares y un viaje vacacional; y por otro, estuve enrevesada con otro fic de escasos capítulos, y quise terminarlo cuanto antes. Pero ahora que todos esos asuntos están listos y la inspiración "enredadesca" ha regresado a mi cabeza, aquí vuelvo a carga.**_

 _ **Que sepáis que yo a mí no me gusta nada abandonar mis historias, así que no os preocupéis, que ésta seguirá hasta el final. Además, le he cogido bastante cariño a esta idea que surgió de repente en mi mente, y no quiero dejarla de lado, y menos ahora que vuestros favs, follows y reviews tanto apoyo y ánimos me han otorgado.**_

 _ **¡Sin más dilación, aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo!**_

* * *

 _ **Rapunzel pov**_

No hay alarma que me despierte, así que desconozco qué hora es cuando abro los ojos. Nunca me he sentido tan extraña; es como si hubiera despertado de una terrible pesadilla, pero esta vez no ha podido ser más real, en verdad me he escapado de la casa de Gothel (ya no puedo considerar ese lugar como _mi casa_ ) y he acabado durmiendo en la de un completo desconocido. Sé que el profesor Fitzherbert es amigo de Hook, quien ha demostrado ser la persona en la jamás podría confiarle más mi vida, aunque la desazón que me corroe al pensar que voy a vivir bajo este techo, no deja de atormentarme.

Seguramente me habré ausentado a las clases de hoy, pero por suerte es viernes y no me perderé muchas lecciones; y por otro lado, tampoco me siento con fuerzas para acudir. La anterior ha sido una noche muy larga, y lo único que deseo en este momento es descansar y no pensar en en Gothel. Dudo que se haya enterado todavía de mi larga ausencia, pues nunca se ha molestado en apoyarme con las tareas de clase, desearme las buenas noches, o tan siquiera preguntarme cómo me había ido el día; en su lugar, se preparaba una comida congelada en el microondas, para después sentarse frente al televisor hasta quedarse dormida o, como alternativa, traía a un hombre al piso y no salían de la habitación de ella hasta bien entrado el día siguiente; en aquéllos momentos, trataba de mantenerme fuera de casa el mayor tiempo posible, pues los sujetos que la acompañaban no solían darme buena espina, pues o bien estaban ebrios, o bien actuaban de forma algo ruda.

En fin, esa vida ya se ha acabado para mí. Sé que mi ex tutora no denunciará mi desaparición, a ella le importa un comino que esté bien o no; mientras mis tíos no se enteren de ello, continuará recibiendo el dinero que le envían cada mes como ayuda para algunos de mis gastos, ya que Gothel nunca ha conseguido mantener un empleo estable (razón por la cual acabé trabajando en el _Patito Frito_ los fines de semana, y así poder pagar el alquiler). En resumen: sino estoy yo, más dinero para ella y sus caprichos; por lo tanto, no hay que preocuparse al respecto.

Un molesto ruido en mi estómago me recuerda que no he comido desde hace horas, ni siquiera había cenado, por lo que decido levantarme y calzarme rápidamente las zapatillas. Pascal aún duerme, enroscado en el mismo lugar que anoche: sobre la almohada, en el lado contrario en el que me acosté. Parece relajado, roncando con leves chirridos; será mejor que lo deje tranquilo, más tarde le traeré algo para desayunar.

Esperaba encontrarme al profesor en algún momento, pero en cuanto me fijé en que el reloj de la cocina daba las 11:45, comprendí que debía de haberse ido a trabajar. Así pues, desayuno con calma unas tortadas con mermelada y un zumo de frutas, le dejo a Pascal un pastelito, me doy una relajante ducha, y finalmente decido inspeccionar el lugar. La vivienda del profesor tenía dos pisos; arriba se encontraban las habitaciones y el estudio de Eugene, mientras que en el inferior, estaban la cocina; el salón, que era amplio y disponía de un sofá y de un sillón de color azul turquesa, varias estanterías cargadas de libros y un televisor enorme; dos cuartos de baño y una pequeña despensa bajo el hueco de la escalera, donde deduzco (debido al aroma químico que se aprecia al pasar junto a ella) que se guardan los productos de limpieza.

Por su parte, desde el exterior, observo que se trata de una casa moderna al estilo rural. Está situada en la parte más alejada de la periferia de Corona; y dispone de un agradable jardín delantero y de un enorme campo en la parte de atrás, en éste último distingo una gran caseta rodeada por un corral... Me atrevería a afirmar que es una cuadra.

 _¿Al profesor Fitzherbert le van los animales de granja? Qué curioso para un hombre que parece tan "de ciudad"._

Me gustaría saber qué criatura alberga allí, así que, sin poder controlar mi curiosidad, me acerco a investigar. Cuando me asomo sobre la valla, me quedo fascinada al ver ante mí a un hermoso caballo blanco de gran tamaño, que se pasta sin que parezca percatarse de mi presencia. Es un animal magnífico, de fuerte constitución y porte elegante; me recuerda a los corceles que aparecen en los espectáculos de danza ecuestre.

-¡Hola, precioso!- lo llamo.

El equino levanta la cabeza y se gira hacia mí, con las orejas en punta; parece sorprendido, lo cual no me extraña ya que para él soy una intrusa en su hogar. Espero impaciente a que se acerque y así poder acariciarlo. Sin embargo, ahí continúa observándome con cautela, sin moverse ni un centímetro.

-Vamos ven aquí, no te haré daño- le hablo con más suavidad, pero no me hace caso.

Al minuto, el animal resopla con desdén y me da la espalda, agitando la cola con altanería. Si no fuera porque no soy experta en el lenguaje de los equinos, me atrevería a decir que me ha contestado: _"Vete de aquí y déjame en paz"_.

 _Qué caballo tan cascarrabias_ , pienso mientras me dirijo hacia la casa, dispuesta a relajarme un poco en mi cuarto y dejar corretear un poco a Pascal por la casa; al pobre no le debe de hacer ninguna gracia el verse obligado a pasar todo el día encerrado entre las mismas cuatro paredes, y el profesor seguro tardará algunas horas en volver.

* * *

Poco después de comer, decido curiosear un poco los libros del salón. Están ordenados por género y, a su vez, alfabéticamente, aunque la mayoría son de tema literario, especialmente cuentos de origen medieval y escritos por los hermanos Grimm. Algunos los recordaba de haberlos leído en mi infancia, como _Caperucita Roja, La oca de oro, La Bella Durmiente_ o _Cenicienta_ ; pero otros me eran completamente desconocidos, como _La boda de Dama Raposa, La campesina prudente_ y _La cabaña del bosque_. Me decanté por éste último, y tras acomodarme en el sofá, empecé a leer. Pude fijarme en que se trataba de una edición comentada, repleta de notas a pie de página que exponían análisis y comparaciones por parte de expertos en Literatura Medieval.

Se me pasaron los minutos volando mientras leía y releía el cuento; trataba sobre tres hermanas que se perdían, por separado, en un bosque hasta que encontraban una cabaña solitaria en un bosque, donde un anciano ermitaño compartía su casa con un pollito, un gallo y una vaca. El final era el típico de toda historia tradicional: el anciano resultó ser un príncipe y los animales, sus criados; todos ellos habían sido hechizados por una bruja, pero la bondad de la última de las hermanas les liberó del maleficio.

 _Es un buen cuento, aunque no ofrece demasiadas novedades respecto a otros: tres hermanas, de las cuales sólo una es generosa; un príncipe encantado; el rastro de migas de pan, perdido por culpa de los pájaros; extraviarse en el bosque..._ , reflexiono para mis adentros; de hecho, en las notas de página no dejaban de hacerse comparaciones con _Pulgarcito, Caperucita_ y _El hada del manantial_.

Cierro el libro y miro a mi alrededor, me pregunto si el profesor Fitzherbert pasará su tiempo libre inundado en estas páginas. Entonces recuerdo la biblioteca donde me solían llevar mis padres los fines de semana; aquel lugar era como un paraíso para mí, me pasaba un buen par de horas metiéndome en historias de hadas y dragones, mientras que mi padre ojeaba algún libro sobre política, y mi madre lo hacía con enciclopedias de Historia del Renacimiento.

 _Os echo tanto de menos..._ , no puedo evitar perderme en los recuerdos de aquellos maravillosos días, cuando los tres reíamos, llorábamos y volvíamos a sonreír. Éramos tan felices hasta que aquel coche...

No puedo... no puedo soportarlo. De repente me escuecen los ojos y las lágrimas amenazan con salir y desatar los tristezas que me he obligado a guardar en mi interior durante semanas; me había prometido a mí misma que jamás dejaría que me vieran llorar, que les demostrase a los demás ninguna muestra de debilidad. Sin embargo ahora, en esta casa donde me encuentro a solas por primera vez en mucho tiempo, siento que me puedo permitir liberarme por un momento. Entonces, una fuerte desazón me quema por dentro, mi vista no tarda en nublarse por las lágrimas y mi cuerpo se encoje como si tratara de evitar que este dolor me haga estallar el pecho. Pienso en mis padre, en Gothel, en mi pasado y en mi presente... Todo lo que mi vida ha cambiado, todo lo que he perdido y lo incierto que se muestra mi futuro. Si tal sólo ellos estuvieran aquí...

De pronto escucho el sonido de la puerta abriéndose con llave, debe de ser Eugene. Me seco las mejillas lo más deprisa que puedo y me froto los ojos, que me escuecen a horrores a causa de la cantidad de lágrimas que he derramado de ellos.

-Buenas tardes- me saluda el profesor desde la entrada, aunque no tarda en asomarse por la puerta del salón- Siento no haberte dejado ninguna nota cuando me fui, pero tenía una reunión a primera hora y... ¿Estás bien?

¡Mierda, me ha visto! Con disimulo me enjuago los últimos restos del llanto.

-Oh, sí. Tal vez estoy desarrollando alguna alergia; nada importante.

-¿Estás segura?

Levanto la vista con entereza para demostrarle que no me pasa nada, pero en cuanto le miro al rostro, no soy capaz de decir una palabra: lleva unas finas gafas de pasta negras, que sino destacan el atractivo de sus ojos castaños, lo aumentan; su pelo están tan elegantemente desordenado (si es que tal concepto existe) como ayer; y esa gabardina azul, que combina a la perfección con el pantalón color crema y la camisa blanca... La última está desabrochada... ¿Esa línea curva tan perfecta es su clavícula?

 _Un segundo, ¿por qué estoy pesando estas cosas, y cómo me puede parecer sexy una clavícula? ¡Todo este lío me va a volver loca!_

-Eh... Sí, estoy bien, no se preocupe, profesor...

-No me trates de "usted"; y llámame Eugene, no profesor Fitzherbert. Eres mi nueva inquilina, así que, ya que anoche no tuve oportunidad de darte una bienvenida adecuada, ¿qué te parece si nos tomamos un café juntos?

-De acuerdo.

Nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina, uno frente a otro. Eugene me sirve una generosa cantidad de café; me sorprende que haya entendido a la perfección cuando le comenté que me gusta el café "bien cargado" (me gran apoyo durante los fines de semana y en los días previos a los exámenes). Al tiempo que revuelvo el oscuro líquido con la cuchara, sopeso si debería empezar una conversación, pues el profesor no deja de observar atentamente su taza, como si estuviera reflexionando algo en profundidad.

-Señor, eh... digo, Eugene.

Él entonces deja en paz al café y me mira por encima de las gafas.

-Dime, Rapunzel.

-Bueno... Esta mañana he hecho un pequeño _tour_ por la casa, y sólo puedo decir que es preciosa.

-Ah, gracias. No fue fácil encontrar una vivienda así, lo que más deseaba era que dispusiera de un campo amplio.

-Lo necesitabas para el caballo, ¿verdad?- le pregunto, para justo después darle los primeros sorbos a mi café.

-Sí, aunque... Oh, así que has conocido a Maximus.

-¿Maximus?

-Bueno, yo prefiero llamarlo Max.

-¿Desde cuándo lo tienes?

-Lo adopté de un refugio de animales hace seis meses. Me han encantado los caballos desde que era un niño, así que decidí comprar uno. Pero cuando me enteré de que a pocos kilómetros de aquí había un albergue que se dedicaba a rescatar y rehabilitar a caballos maltratados o abandonados, pensé que adoptar sería la mejor opción. Sé lo que se siente cuando te dejan de lado, así que...

De repente, la expresión del profesor se vuelve un poco seria, incluso me atrevería a decir que refleja algo de tristeza. Me siento impulsada a decirle algo para animarle, cuando de súbito, él vuelve a mostrar la misma sonrisa confiada con la que me saludó hace un rato al entrar. No me despierta desconfianza, pero, por otro lado, creo que enmascara algún mal recuerdo tras ella.

-Eh, perdona, me estoy desviando del tema. Al llegar al refugio, me enseñaron a varios animales que habían rehabilitado y que se mostraban muy sanos y dóciles; pero entonces me fijé en Max, que en aquel momento se encontraba bastante delgado y con algunos vendajes en las patas y en el cuello.

Estoy tan asombrada por lo que estoy escuchando, que no me he dado cuenta de que he vaciado la taza. Eugene se percata enseguida y me sirve un poco de café mientras continúa hablando.

"El encargado del lugar me comentó que había pertenecido a un militar de la caballería, que lo solía golpear y explotar con frecuencia, hasta que un día un compañero suyo lo descubrió fustigándolo con un látigo, y le denunció ante la policía. En el albergue curaron a Maximus las heridas que le había provocado el látigo, pero no consiguieron sanarle el terror que tenía hacia las personas por culpa de su anterior dueño. De modo que, cuando supe toda la historia, decidí adoptarlo, a pesar de que me recomendaron que no lo hiciera, debido a que todavía no había logrado reeducarlo. En el momento en que le hubieron sanado las heridas por completo, lo traje aquí."

"En todos estos meses no he conseguido ganarme su confianza como pensaba en un principio, pero al menos me permite que me acerque a él y lo cepille, siempre y cuando le dé un buen puñado de avena o unas manzanas. Sin embargo, respecto a montarlo, nunca me ha dejado acercarme siquiera; huye de mí en cuanto ve la silla. Y además, tampoco puedo utilizar el bocado, por culpa de las magulladuras que le provocó en las encías ese cabrón militar cuando lo montaba".

No puedo evitar estar más de acuerdo con ese insulto hacia el antiguo dueño de Maximus, ¿quién puede ser tan cruel como para maltratar a un pobre animal? Ahora comprendo por qué el caballo no quiso acercase a mí cuando lo llamé, ha tenido que pasarlo muy mal para desconfiar tanto de las personas aunque se muestren amables con él.

-Cualquiera diría que mi decisión de adoptarlo ha sido una pérdida de tiempo y dinero, pero no me arrepiento en absoluto. Aunque no pueda montarlo por el momento, o que no haya logrado que confíe en mí del todo, ahora Max tiene un hogar donde no lo maltratarán.

-Yo tampoco creo que hayas perdido nada con Maximus; es más, le has dado un regalo que no podría compararse con toda la avena ni las manzanas del mundo: una oportunidad.

-"Oportunidad", una palabra hermosa si sabes aprovecharla. Es curioso que yo ofrezca un regalo que yo mismo he desaprovechado hace años... Las oportunidades sólo las merecen las personas generosas; yo he tenido tantas, sin ni siquiera merecerlas y...

Eugene aprieta con fuerza su taza hasta que los dedos se le ponen blancos, sus ojos brillan con furia, enfocados hacia el café, con el que parece que va a ensañarse en cualquier momento. No me gusta verlo así, no quería hacerle recordar nada malo. Tengo que pensar en algo que lo haga sentir mejor, y entonces me acuerdo del cuento de la cabaña y el ermitaño.

-¿Sabes, Eugene? Ahora que lo pienso, esta tarde he estado leyendo _La cabaña del bosque_ ; ¿recuerdas la moraleja?

Él relaja el gesto y levanta la cabeza para mirarme, al menos ya no parece tan enfadado.

-Sí, "sé bondadoso y la vida te sonreirá", es típica.

-No, hay otra relacionada con los animales. La tercera hermana se negó a cenar hasta que dio de comer a la vaca, al pollito y al gallo que vivían con el anciano; y entonces el hechizo se rompió y volvieron los cuatro a su forma original.

"La muchacha los había liberado porque ella había sido generosa con los animales; había pensado en ellos antes que nada, y no cenó hasta que los animales lo hicieron, y también los acarició y los trató con cariño. El mismo príncipe se lo dijo: _Tú nos has salvado porque no sólo has demostrado bondad hacia la gente, sino también hacia los animales_ ".

"¿Lo entiendes, Eugene? Tú has sido generoso con Maximus, le diste un hogar y lo tratas bien cada día, ¿y aún después de éso, piensas que no eres una buena persona?"

El profesor me observa perplejo unos segundos, sin decir una palabra. Comienzo a temer que he metido pata, cuando una tenue sonrisa (más sincera que la anterior, y por tanto, me gusta más) se asoma en sus labios.

-Nunca pensé mucho en esa parte del cuento, aunque sí es cierto que me gusta mucho ese pequeño mensaje. Gracias por recordármelo, Rapunzel.

* * *

Y así continuamos la velada con tranquilidad, hasta que la cafetera se vació por completo. No habíamos reparado en que el sol se estaba poniendo, tiñendo el cielo de una bella mezcla de anaranjado y dorado.

-Vaya, mira qué tarde es- alega Eugene al tiempo que señala el reloj; ¡ya son las ocho en punto!- He de darle de comer a Maximus.

El profesor recoje las tazas y las deja en el fregadero, para luego dirigirse hacia la salida que da al prado trasero. Sin embargo, antes de abandonar la cocina, se detiene y se vuelve hacia mí.

-Si te gusta tanto leer, puedo conseguirte el libro que quieras. Solo tienes que pedírmelo, hay muchos en mis estanterías, y en la biblioteca de la universidad. Y mañana, cuando salgas de trabajar en el _Patito Frito_ , si quieres puedo llevarte a una librería estupenda que hay el centro de Corona.

-Gracias, Eugene. Me encantaría.

Hace tiempo que no salgo por la ciudad sin el permiso de Gothel, y creo que me vendría de perlas disfrutar un poco de esta nueva libertad. Y además, por alguna razón que no acabo de comprender, me resulta... interesante salir con el profesor Fitzherbert.

 _Me pregunto si lucirá igual de apuesto sin su atuendo de docente universitario._

* * *

 _ **Quiero agradecer el apoyo de todos los que habéis dedicado vuestro tiempo a leer esta locura mía, tanto si habéis dejado review como si no.**_

 _ **Especialmente quiero dar mi agradecimiento a A Frozen Fan, por recomendar este fic en su fandom; ¡muchas gracias, de verdad! No creía que esta historia mereciera tanto :)**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos, enredaderos! ;)**_


End file.
